Learning New Tricks
by unorthod0x
Summary: Draco comes across something in Hermione's room. But what is it?


_**Hello my lovelys!~**_

_**I'm back with another one-shot!**_  
_**hope you like it guys3**_

_**maya~**_

* * *

"Do you really have to leave your shit everywhere?" Hermione screamed, picking up scattered items of clothing, rubbish and condom packets.

"What? You are the woman here, it's your job." Draco replied lazily, sprawled out on the floor, clad in only his silver boxer shorts, blowing random pieces of hair from his face.

"Are you absolutely out of your mind, Malfoy? You spend more time in the bathroom than I do!" She huffed throwing the collection in her arms onto his body.

"I'm sorry that I'm a horny bloke," he sat up, grabbing the back of her knee. She lost her balance and collapsed, rubbing her bum. He pulled her closer when she was off guard, face almost touching hers.

She didn't know how to react, so she just waited for his next move. "Since you won't give me any." He bit her lip softly.

She pushed his face away with a small slap.

"You're unbelievable, Malfoy! You may charm your way into other girls' knickers, but certainly not mine." She sat on top of his body and playfully punched him.

"You'll come around eventually, Granger. All girls do." He winked to which she replied to with a scoff and a pillow smothering his face lightly.

"Piss off." She laughed and walked off, swinging her hips seductively in sarcasm, when she had reached the door, she turned back, blew him a kiss and winked like a cheerleader would.

Draco pulled himself up onto his elbows and caught her kiss then converted it into a raised middle finger to her, laughing.

* * *

"Hey, why does Malfoy keep staring at you?" Ron questioned, tone slightly irritated.

"He's just an idiot, ignore him Ronald. You'll just aggravate the situation." She continued to read through her potions text book, not paying any mind to the burning in the back of her head.

"It's just so annoying. He keeps giving you the eye. I don't like it." His fists now clenched.

"Oh grow up really! He's just-."

"Look what he's doing, 'Mione!"

She turned round and saw him making an obscene action of him licking in-between his two middle fingers while his friends, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered around him. She planned on flicking him off but decided against it and to try something different. Instead, she bit her lip in one corner and undid the top button of her blouse, leaving her bust poking out the top and smiled slightly. Each one of their expressions dropped, both sharing the same face of surprised and also red from total embarrassment.

She smirked and returned to her work, finding Ron gawping at her.

"What?" She hissed.

"N-nothing. Just didn't know you had that in you..." His expression was vacant, lost from Hermione's sudden change in character.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me." She snapped, doing up her top button.

* * *

Draco walked into the heads quarters to find a concentrated Hermione, lying on the sofa, muttering to herself.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the class slut." He said leaning his streamline body against the fireplace mantle, hands in pockets.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"Whenever I'm with you, I turn into one, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes, still concentrating on the text book in front of her.

"Oh really? Shame you won't act upon your sluttiness. Really and truly, you're a bit fridged."

"Just because I don't throw myself at you like other girls, doesn't mean I'm fridged!" She fumed now standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Hm. Sure." He smirked, hoping it would create a reaction from her. His wish came true. She stormed over to him, grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him to come crashing down on her lips.

She kissed him fiercely until he couldn't feel his lips. When he tried to dominate, she would gently nip at his tongue to regain her power.

Eventually, Draco had to pull up for air, pulling away for Hermione. He bent his head forwards and breathed heavily trying to replace the oxygen he lost. She took that as her queue to put her lips against his ear.

"Don't ever call me fridged again?"

He felt her warm lips smile against his ear and breathe softly.

She resumed her position on the couch and pretended like nothing happened.

* * *

"You did what with Draco?" Ginny cried pulling Hermione's hands forward in excitement.

"Kissed him, but it was to prove a point!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Wow, little 'Mione's growing up," she mocked, pretending to wipe tears away from her eyes.

"Piss off, Gin. You're still younger than me!"

"Yeah, but I get more action then you do." She laughed, earning a light punch from Hermione and also a giggle.

She sighed in disbelief when she saw the time.

"I better get back. I have a stupid essay that's meant to be handed in tomorrow. I don't know why Professor Snape always treats me like shit, Gin. It's not fair."

"Maybe he's got a crush on you. I've seen it happen before." Ginny winked and stifled a laugh.

"Shut up! And seen it where?"

"...in a book."

"What sort of books do you read?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Same sort of books you do, 'Mione." Ginny smirked.

"And what would tha- shit I better leave," she picked up her satchel and headed for the door. "We'll finish this conversation tomorrow, miss." She pointed at Ginny then disappeared behind the door.

* * *

"Hermione, I need to borrow you potions homework." Draco shouted up the stairwell. No reply. Much to his dislike, he walked up the stairs, dragging his feet while doing so, and banged on her door.

Still no reply.

"I'm coming in, I don't care."

He thrusted the door open and found an empty room, only books and paper scattered across her bed. He figured the essay would be somewhere among the heap. He gingerly walked over and began to search finding all manners of things for muggle train times to bank statement from Gringotts. Then he came across it. A tattered small brown book which looked like it was at least 50 years old. Curiosity over took his hands and next thing he knew, he was scanning through each page. On the third page it only occurred to him that it was a bible. A sex bible.

He continued to thumb through the pages until he came to a halt, finding three bookmarks. One on giving oral, one on masturbation and the other on sex positions. That's where she must have learnt her 'seduction' trick and it had work. Draco became unbelievable hot and had to shift his position to control the stirring in his underwear. All he could imagine was Hermione writhing on the bed, touching herself underneath her underwear, following every instruction in the book. Merlin, it was to hot to handle. He stop himself somehow. Remove the crampedness. The shower? Too painful to walk. He only had one other idea and it was to be done on Hermione's bed. He lay back onto one of the pillows, unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out. He place his hand around his shaft and began to move it slowly. He closed his eyes, imagining Hermione. He quickened his pace and began to softly grunt at the thought to her hand wrap around him, enjoying every stroke. He was nearly there. Just a few more...

He came, shooting his load all over his hand and shirt. He breathed heavily, regaining conciseness.

"Draco?" Called a voice and he heard the portrait slam shut.

He wiped his hand on the bed covers by accident as he was startled, zipped himself up again, grabbed the book, crept to the door, shutting it gently and threw himself on to his bed.

"Draco?" A very angry Hermione appeared at the door, tapping her foot on the floor and hands on hips.

"What?"

"You've been in my room haven't you?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I get an alert if anyone goes into my room, so don't bother lie, Malfoy." Her tone becoming heated.

"Well, Harry is always creeping in girls rooms, could have been him?"

"Oh fuck off, you tosspot! I know it was you! And change your shirt, you filth pig!" She stormed out and slammed her door shut; leaving Draco was a pretty satisfying smirk on his face.

* * *

Hermione rage-walked into her room. He was so infuriating to be with, yet... He was so irresistible. She knew she had a crush on him. Everyone did. Anyone who said they didn't would be lying. He was the perfect...twat. Her emotions where flying all over the place!

She sat down on her bed and sorted out the pile of sheets. She noticed something was missing. She searched under the bed, by her dressing table. She searched everywhere; it was nowhere to be found. Then it hit her like a bludger. Draco.

She instantly stormed out her room and pushed his door open. Empty.

"DRACOOOOO!" She hollered.

"What? I'm in the shower!" He shouted back.

She pushed his bathroom door inward to find a dripping wet Draco with only a small towel hiding his private area.

"NOT ONLY YOU'VE BEEN IN MY ROOM, YOU'VE TAKEN MY THINGS!" She fumed, she didn't know whether the steam was from the shower or from her rage.

"No I haven't, stop being so paranoid!" Draco swaggered out of the bathroom, to which Hermione followed.

"But, I did borrow this," he reached under the bed and pulled out the book.

Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Draco smirked at her response.

"I thought it might have just been a tattered old diary I could tear a few pages from but oh no, it seems to be something totally different. Can you tell me what it is Hermione?"

She just stood there, stunned in silence. How the hell was she going to get out of this one?

"Well?" Draco questioned.

"I-it's a-a b-book." She stuttered.

"But, I'll think you'll find it's not just any book, is it now Granger?" He was now standing behind her, head pressed against head, his lips almost touching her ears.

"Now tell me, what type of book is it?"

"A-a..."

"A?"

"S-sex book."

"A huh, I see. Now tell me, what pages did you bookmark?"

Hermione's face blew up from embarrassment.

"I-i don't know."

Draco pushed a strand of hair back to her ear and breathed gently in it.

"I'll tell you then. Masturbation, oral and..."

"Sex p-positions."

"Excellent. You really are a horny slut aren't you? Seems like you're worse than me. Have you tried any of your new skills on anyone?"

She lightly shook her head.

"Guess it's your lucky day. You're going to try them on me." He whispered before turning her round and locking lips with her. The kiss soon turned feisty and full of life, with Hermione compiling to what Draco's tongue was saying. Every time she'd realise what he was doing, she's pull away but he's always drag her back into his arms and she'd melt. It was an endless cycle. Eventually, he pulled and attacked her neck. Small moans escaped Hermione's mouth and small grunts from Draco. Next thing he knew her nibble hands were creeping down his body, pulling of his towel.

She was actually willing. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip.

Hermione slowly edged downwards to then latch on to his length. Her mouth was just as good as he thought it would be. He felt her hot wet mouth glide like it was on ice, down him, reaching the hilt in the process.

"Ugh, suck it, you tease." Draco grunted without realising. Hermione obeyed with a long, hard suck, pulling back to lick the tip. Unknowingly he began to thrust softly, to pick up pace. He started to move her hair out of her way, so he could watch her. Merlin, it was a hot sight. Her brown orbs glistening as they looked up at him silently asking him if she's doing a good job. He replied with a small sharp thrust and a grunt, making Hermione choke slightly. This was the best blowjob he had ever gotten. He felt his end coming near and decided to he pulled her up and returned to the heated kiss, pushing her on the bed. His long masculine structure overwhelmed her petite, feminine one. His hand slithered down her body and up her skirt, cupping her mound, pressing against her clitoris. She let out a small moan into his mouth as her began to rub over the thin layer of underwear.

"Wow, you're already wet. So I'm guessing you're enjoying it." Draco smirked

Hermione wanted to decline but knew she couldn't as she was enjoying and her wet area gave it away anyway. Instead she just bit her lip and looked straight into his eyes, pleading for more contact. It was almost like he understood, he snaked his hand beneath the garment and made flesh to flesh contact. Hermione could control her actions; she threw her head back and moaned fairly loud "Stop teasing me, Draco."

He chucked lightly on her skin.

"Why don't you show me how you do it? I could learn something from it." Hot breath lingering on her skin.

Hesitantly but surely, her hands moved down to her centre and start rubbing lightly, making her eyes flicker.

Draco felt even more blood rush to his lower region; he didn't even know it was possible. The fire in the pit of his stomach began to burn with a desire and he desperately needed skin to skin contact again. She looked so beautiful sprawled out on the bed, delicately touching herself in her pleasurable spots. Merlin, he wasn't falling for her now, was he? Not now, of all the times he could, hiss heart chose now?

"Draco, please," she whined to which Draco responded to with him nestling his head in between her legs. He licked slowly and lightly up her slit which drove her crazy, scratching his back with need. He just wanted to eat her out hungrily; she tasted so good, but decided against it. He wanted to tease her until she begged for him to be inside her. He flicked her clit attentively, watching her through his platinum shaggy hair. He knew this wouldn't be enough to claim her end. He run his finger up and down her entrance, making sure his finger was moist enough before he entered the single digit in to her heat. He slowly pumped it in and out, feeling her pulse rate rise steadily. He thrusted another finger inside her and she rolled her hips up to meet them.

"D-Draco, ugh, don't stop, I'm going to-."

She moaned her release, thrashing against the bed, rolling her hips forwards.

Draco greedily drank her sweet nectar flowing from her entrance, lapping it up like there was no tomorrow. She steadily sat up and pulled him towards her face, kissing him roughly.

"My turn." She smirked against his lips and pushed him down against the bed. Merlin, she did have a bit of a rough side to her. She placed tender kisses down his body, leaving a few love bites in places and reached his sex. She gave it one hard suck before whispering a contraception charm. She got back on top of him and slowly pushed herself back onto his prick.

Draco tried his hardest not to cry out in pleasure from being engulfed of quickly.

Hermione gave herself some time to adjust. After all, Ron was the only one she's had slept with and he wasn't exactly big in the neither region department. In the mean time she lifted his hands to meet hers to support her, fingers intertwined and gave him a quick smile before slowly gently moving up and down. She knew this would tease him before it came to the real deal, he deserved it for making he wait so long.

Draco just wanted to pound her in to the mattress for doing this to him but now Hermione's hands were resting on top of his body there was no way he would be able to.

Hermione loved watching Draco half way between pain of not getting enough and pleasure, she had always imagined in when touching herself, think about Draco and herself together as one. She lifted herself up and slammed back down on him, letting out small breathily moans.

He seemed to prefer these instead of the loud screams he was used to. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was heaving panting and the slapping of their skin. Hermione felt it rising within her; she had to let it go. She came hard while riding him, biting her lip and stifling a moan. Draco knew it was time to switch position. He caught her off guard and flipped her onto her back and pummelled her at a fast pace. He knew wasn't going to last long and by the sounds of it, Hermione was reaching another peak. He felt a need to make her release first so, every time he smashed into her, he rolled his hips against her, bringing her down to her 3rd orgasm, shaking and jerking beneath him. Her clenching around him threw him over the edge and he came urgently, harder than he'd ever done before. He continued to thrust in and out of her weeping hole to ride out both of their euphoria. Draco dragged himself to lie next to her. Both trying to regain their breath.

"Well I guess I own you then," she let out a breathily laugh.

Draco raised an eyebrow and turned to face her.

"Why's that then, Hermione?"

She straddled him, smirked at him, went down and gave him a ruthless love bite. It was so bad, it already began to bruise. The colours contrasted brilliantly against his pale skin tone.

"My, Miss Granger, that was an awfully Slytherin smirk."

"Well seems like you've been rubbing off on me then, Draco." She leant in and kisses him with her tender lips.

Draco felt her smile while doing this and returned it. He pushed her off to straddle her, her hair spreading out on that bed like a goddess, and gave her one just a vicious back.

"And I guess I own you now too."

"Well, since you own me," she pressed he finger into his muscular chest, "I want you to ravish me until I pass out from pleasure.

"Well then, I want you," Draco traced her collarbone with kisses before murmuring on her skin, «lay back and relax."

He gave his signature smug look and then went down on her.

* * *

After all the passion and heat had ended 3 times after their first time, he felt like he knew her more because of their intervals of talking. He watched her sleep, tracing her spine with the tip of his finger. He didn't know she had a sexual predator living within her. Never has a girl invaded her way this far into his heart. However this turned out, whether it be friends with benefits or a whirlwind romance (which he sort of hoped for), it would be a great relationship.


End file.
